masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Armor (Mass Effect: Andromeda)
Pathfinder Ryder can equip a variety of armors in Mass Effect: Andromeda that give bonuses to various stats. Similar to armor in Mass Effect 2 and Mass Effect 3, mixing and matching armor pieces is possible according to strategy needs. Overview Mass Effect: Andromeda differs from previous games in that customization of each individual piece of armor is now available. *There are four categories of armor pieces available to the Ryder - Arms, Chests, Helmets, and Legs. *Armor is available in three different technology categories: Milky Way, Heleus, and Remnant. *Armor pieces have a maximum of 10 Ranks with a suffix denoting different ranks. (I, II, III, etc). *Certain armor sets (and the associated pieces) will change in appearance as the Rank level increases. *Depending upon the choice to be either a male or female Ryder, all armor will change in appearance slightly. The male version of armor is slightly larger and more muscular in nature. The female version of armor is slightly smaller and more feminine in nature. There is no difference in armor performance based on gender. *Using all pieces from the same armor set provide no additional bonuses. *Choosing to mix and match armor pieces from different armor sets incurs no detrimental effects. *Armor can be found dropped from enemies, looted from containers, purchased from merchants, or by Development (crafting) at a Research Center. *Ryder starts the game with a set of Rank I Initiative Armor. *Each armor piece counts as one item towards the Inventory item limit. Damage Resistance Damage Resistance negates the amount of damage that Ryder receives from all sources. While it is not explained in-game, the damage resistance formulahttps://twitter.com/Jason_Eldred/status/846063385150193664 was revealed by Bioware to be the following: FinalDmg = BaseDmg / (1 + DamageResist/100) *FinalDmg = The final damage that Ryder receives. *BaseDmg = The incoming damage before taking Damage Resistance into account. *DamageResist = The total Damage Resistance Ryder has from Armor, Augmentations, Consumables, Profiles, Skills, etc. For Example: Ryder has 100 Damage Resistance. 100 damage impacts Ryder. According to the formula, final damage is computed as 100 / (1 + 100/100) = 50. Half of the damage has been negated by Damage Resistance. Armor Bonuses Arms Arms and hand armor help protect the wearer from hazardous environments and the dangers of combat. Chests Body armor helps protect the wearer from hazardous environments and the dangers of combat. Helmets Helmets protect the wearer from hazardous environments and the dangers of combat. You can visually hide your helmet--but retain your gameplay benefits--in the Gameplay Settings menu. Legs Leg Armor protects the wearer from hazardous environments and the dangers of combat. Armor Loadout Armor can only be added/changed/removed at a Loadout terminal. Squadmate armor can't be changed in Mass Effect: Andromeda. See Squad - Mass Effect: Andromeda Armor Customization Armor can be customized by two different methods in Mass Effect: Andromeda - Augmentations or Fusion Mods. *To customize armor colors and patterns, the Wardrobe in the Pathfinder's quarters on the Tempest allows this type of customization. *To choose when the helmet is shown on Ryder, go to the main Settings menu to change this display feature. Armor Augmentations Augmentations are semi-permanent customizations to crafted armor or weapons in Mass Effect: Andromeda. When armor is created during Development (crafting), hexagonal-shaped sockets are available to add augmentations to the armor. These augmentations cannot be changed like Fusion Mods and stay part of that armor until it is deconstructed. Fusion Mods Fusion Mods in Mass Effect: Andromeda are powerful modifications for Ryder’s chest armor that can heavily impact the gameplay, with both positive and negative effects. Fusion Mods use round-shaped sockets on "Chest" pieces and can only be changed at a Loadout terminal. Fusion Mods can't be equipped on Deep Space Explorer Armor or Scavenger Armor. Player Notes Mechanics *Certain armor sets do not have four pieces. Instead, these armor sets have a single "Armor" piece that combines the Arms, Legs, and Chest pieces. This new armor piece is classified as a Chest piece in-game. **Deep Space Explorer Armor **Heleus Defender Armor **Scavenger Armor *The combined armor "sets" lose half of the normal augmentation slots associated with the individual armor pieces. **A combined armor set is made up of 3 armor pieces but only has 4 total augmentation slots. **Individual armor pieces have 8 total slots: Arms (2 slots) + Legs (2 slots) + Chest (4 slots). Strategies *Deep Space Explorer Armor and either the Andromeda Elite Helmet or Deep Space Explorer Helmet yield the highest XP modifiers at +25% combined. Constructing a slightly more modular set with the same (or greater) XP gains is only possible after unlocking level VIII items at Ryder level 60: Initiative Spearpoint Legs VIII plus Initiative Spearpoint Chest VII plus either of the aforementioned helmets give the equivalent +25%, leaving arms customization entirely up to player choice. References Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Armor